


Coffee Shop

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Author Also Sucks at Coming Up With Titles, Brian and Nogla Fall For Each Other at First Sight, Brian is Going to Murder Delirious Someday, Fluff, Ft. Author Knowing Nothing About Coffee, Idiots in Love, M/M, Poor Nogla, horrible flirting, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Nogla works as a barista in a small coffee shop and meets Brian during a shift. Evan and Brock tease Nogla about his not so subtle crush while Delirious lets havoc reign.
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> [ D I S C L A I M E R ]  
> Just because I find this pairing cute doesn’t mean I actually want them together. They’re both currently happy in their own separate relationships and that makes me also happy. This small one-shot is NOT to try and force them together or this on them. This also applies to Vanoss and Delirious. I wrote this just for mere fun.
> 
> A little cliche story to whip up because, yet again, I can’t sleep. I mean I can, I just don’t want to, lmao. It’s a common thing between me and sleep. I basically have no sleep schedule; it’s nonexistent. And I just want to write since, why not? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I’m also going to try using present tense for this one to see if I like that better, or y’all. If you have any inputs, that’d be kindly appreciated. I’d like to grow with my experiences in writing.
> 
> I’ll try to respond to any comments if there is any. If I don’t, I’m either busy or haven’t noticed yet. So, apologies for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Quick Side Note: I know nothing about coffee nor have ever tried it, so please don’t attack me. o_o’

Nogla looks up when he hears the back door open. He notices Brock walking towards him, the man tightening his apron around his waist. Nogla greets his fellow coworker with a small smile and wave.

“How’s it going?” Brock asks, shifting to the side to lean against the counter. He flashes a grin in return to the taller male.

“It’s goin’ alright. No fussy or irritatin’ customers yet,” the latter jokes. “Where’s Evan?”

“He’s still in the back handling the rest of the supplies,” Brock jerks his thumb in the direction of the door he just came through. “He said he’ll probably be finished in a little while to help us out.”

Nogla nods and is about to respond when a loud ding interrupts him from doing so. He turns his head to the entrance of the shop and feels his breath hitch. He swears his heart skipped a beat at the sight before him.

A man with soft-looking brunet hair and blue eyes enters the shop. He scores a casual look; a red hoodie and plain jeans. Still, Nogla can’t help but think how stunning this customer is. He hasn’t seen this guy around before, either. Could he be new in town?

He is snapped back into reality by Brock, who elbows him in the ribs. He ignores the knowing look that his friend gives him and focuses on the man approaching the counter. He notices that he’s quite a bit taller than this newcomer, not that it isn’t uncommon between him and other people.

“Hello, sir. What can I get for ya?” he is so thankful he didn’t choke on his words and make a fool of himself. Although, there’s still a big possibility of that happening, too.

“Hi,” the brunet smiles, causing Nogla to almost have cardiac arrest right then and there because _holy fuck_ , it’s adorable. “I’d just like a small Mocha.”

“Coming right up. Name, please?” the barista hurriedly replies before picking up a notepad that is sitting on the counter and scribbles down the order with a pen.

“Brian Hanby.”

He nods and writes the name down with the order. He rips the paper out from the notepad and hands it to Brock, who sends him a playful wink before disappearing to make the Mocha.

As soon as Brock is gone, Nogla regrets not asking to switch places with the former to retrieve the coffee. He’s definitely going to make a fool of himself now. A storm of panicked curses swarms in his head. He usually isn’t this bad with people. In fact, he is usually really social. So, why does it feel like he almost can’t say a single word without stammering around someone he has barely known for a minute?

He nearly jumps out of his skin when Brian suddenly starts speaking. “This coffee shop seems nice.”

“Ehm, yeah. It is,” Nogla wants to punch himself for seeming so awkward. He feels like a lovesick teen all over again. This is bad. _Really_ bad. If Brock can hurry up, that would be nice.

He then swallows, tapping his fingers against the countertop lightly. “I haven’t seen you before. New around ‘ere?”

Brian blinks. “Oh, yeah. I am. Came from Ireland.”

The other chuckles in slight surprise. “Really? I’m also from there. Guess we both grew interested in the overseas, huh?”

The fellow Irishman laughs. “Guess so,” he agrees. “It’s a small world.”

“What brings you all the way over here, though?” Nogla then questions before quickly adding in, “If you don’t mind me askin’, that is.”

Brian shrugs, tilting his head slightly to one side as he smiles. “I’m visiting a close friend for a month.”

“That sounds nice,” the dark-haired man nods in acknowledgment. “Y’know, I miss Ireland. I might see if I can get a flight back up there for a little while soon. Who knows. My friends would probably be miserable without me, though, no matter how long I’m gone if I go back to Ireland.”

The shorter snorts, which is another thing the former adds to the list of what he finds cute. “I feel ya.”

Nogla finds himself enjoying talking to the other. Not just because he’s attractive and also Irish, but the brunet seems like a genuinely kind and fun person to hang out with. Too bad that they’ve only known each other for not that long.

Unfortunately, Nogla now thinks, Brock returns with the coffee in hand. “Order up!” he exclaims cheerfully, setting the cup on the counter. Brian steps over and takes his wallet out of his pocket. He slides the money over and picks up his coffee.

“Thanks,” he grins, beginning to head towards the door to leave. He glances at Nogla. “It was nice talking to a fellow Irishman. I should maybe come again at some point.”

The latter laughs sheepishly, disregarding the disappointment bubbling in his chest that their conversation is being put to an end. “Maybe you should. You’re nice to talk to, too.”

“Good to know. Well, I’ll be off now,” Brian gives a mock salute before heading out the door. Nogla sighs deeply once he does, shoulders slumping. It takes him a moment to realize Brock is staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“What was that all about?”

He starts to feel heat crawl up the back of his neck. He looks away. “Nothing. We just chatted for a bit while you were making the coffee.”

“From afar it looked like you were having a gay panic,” retorts Brock.

“Oh, shut up. We barely know each other,” Nogla rolls his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest.

“And? Love at first sight is a thing.”

“You know I don’t believe in that crap.”

Brock ignores his reply. “He mentioned that it was nice talking to another Irishman, which implies he’s Irish. Like you! It’s a perfect match!”

“Ah, yes. Just because the two of us were born in the same country absolutely means we’re soulmates,” David deadpans.

“Oh, come on, Nogla. It’s obvious you’re smitten by him.”

He sighs, frowning as he lets his arms fall back to his sides. He really wishes to jump in front of a moving truck right about now. “So what if I am?”

“He said he might come back, didn’t he? Ask him for his phone number next time.”

“Wouldn’t that be weird considering I haven’t even known him longer than a few minutes?” Nogla scrunches up his face.

Brock groans. “I doubt he’d care. He seems like he likes you.”

“Maybe. There’s still a chance that he won’t come back. He said he was visiting a friend so he’s probably going to want to spend most of his time with them.”

“Doesn’t mean he won’t want to roam around on his own every once in a while. Hell, if he really wanted, he can bring the friend with him here.”

“Okay, okay. Fine. Next time he comes here I’ll try to ask for his number. Happy?” David finally concedes, exasperated.

“Yes. Very!” his friend smirks, patting him on the shoulder. “I’m going to go check on Evan. You think you can handle a few more orders on your own?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine,” sighs Nogla, turning towards the cash register. He opens it, reaching for the money Brian had left behind.

Brocks nods and leaves back through the back door. Once Nogla is alone again, he shakes his head and counts the money.

He notices that there’s a tip.

\- - -

Brian sighs as he closes the door behind him. He walks into the kitchen, tossing the empty cup of what was once filled with coffee into the garbage bin before going into the living room, finding his friend sprawled out on the couch. The TV is on, so Brian quickly got the hint that the other is watching it.

Before the flight to America, he and Delirious agreed that Brian would room with the latter in the guest room at his house. It’s still weird getting accustomed to the timezone, especially with the jet lag the brunet got. Although, Jonathan tries his best to help him get settled with everything, which he’s grateful for. Of course, this isn’t the first time in America for Brian, but the last time he was here, it was so long ago and he usually didn’t stay longer than a week. It’s been nearly two weeks since Brian has arrived and it has been hell. He still goes most nights with little to no sleep, but he knows he’ll get used to this new sleep schedule soon—hopefully. The fact he’s going to have to deal with it again once he’s back in Ireland is going to be dreadful.

He frowns slightly at the thought and sighs. He returns his attention to Delirious and walks over, shoving the latter’s legs off the couch so he could sit down himself.

“Hey!” Delirious huffs. “Do you always greet your friends in person like that?”

“Shut up,” Brian rolls his eyes, slumping back against the sofa.

“So where did you wander off to?”

“Just this little coffee shop downtown,” he smiles while thinking back to the place. “It’s pretty nice. You probably already know of it since you live here. I talked to one of the workers for a bit while waiting for my coffee.”

Jonathan quirks a brow at this. He has a feeling he knows which coffee shop his friend is talking about. “You did?”

Brian nods as he crosses his leg over the other. “Yeah. He’s really nice—and tall. He actually came from Ireland, too! The chances of that happening.”

Yup. Delirious knows exactly which coffee shop it is. He doesn’t mention that, though. “Huh. That sounds cool. You should go there again sometime.”

“That’s what I was thinking. You should come with, too. They make pretty good coffee from what I can tell when I got my Mocha.”

He wants to say _‘I know, I’ve been there countless times’_ , but refrains from doing so. He still couldn’t help the lopsided smirk that breaks out on his face. “I’m up for it.”

“Great!” Brian grinned also. The thought of returning to the shop makes him feel giddy on the inside. He doesn’t know why but decides not to look into it too much. _It’s probably nothing, anyway_ , he thinks. He rises to his feet, tugging down his hoodie a bit. “Well, I’m going to go take a nap for a bit since this timezone is still being a giant shithead to me.”

Jonathan chuckles. “Alright. You go do that.”

When Brian leaves the room, the former couldn’t stop grinning. Just the irony in this whole situation; it’s hilarious. Oh, Brian’s in for a big time. So is Nogla, apparently.

He can’t wait for when he and Brian go to the place and see the havoc unfold. It’s going to be great.

\- - -

It’s been a few days since Brian’s first appearance in the coffee shop. Nogla’s starting to lose hope that he’s going to come back. Despite his doubts, Evan and Brock are set on believing otherwise.

“Come on, man. It’s only been three or four days since he was here,” says Evan. “He’ll show up again eventually.”

“I don’t know. There’s a lot more places to spend than here,” the taller sighs, cashing in the last order. He glances over at the other two, who are exchanging unimpressed looks. “What? There’s nothing to do at a coffee shop except talk and order shit the last time I checked.”

“You,” Brock massages the bridge of his nose in irritation. “are a pain in the butt, you know that?”

“Since when am I not?” David snorts.

From beside him, Evan places his hands on his hips and eyes the entrance of the shop. “I bet he’s going to walk through that door today. Just watch.”

He rolls his eyes, believing not an ounce of what Evan is saying. “Sure. How much you wanna bet on that?”

“Ten dollars.”

“That’s a little low but m’kay. Loser has to give the ten dollars,” Nogla responds as he keeps his attention on the register in front of him, idly beginning to sort the money stashed inside.

“Deal,” Evan nods determinedly.

“You both act like children,” is Brock’s reply to their antics once he hands a customer their order. The customer proceeds to thank him and passes over the owed payment.

“You act like a mom,” Evan retorts lightheartedly.

“He’s not wrong there,” Nogla concurs.

“Shut up.”

Another hour on the clock passes as the trio works. The day’s been rather peaceful so far, albeit uneventful. Well, uneventful until the door dings open for maybe the millionth time that evening.

Brian enters the building for the second time, but he isn’t alone this time around. He’s with another man, who the three instantly find strikingly familiar.

Abruptly, Evan leaps over the counter as if he isn’t in the middle of a shift, startling Brock and Nogla.

“Jon!” he exclaims, tossing his arms around the mentioned person’s shoulders and kisses his cheek.

Delirious laughs, pulling Evan into his side in return. “Hey, babe.”

“Babe?” Brian repeats, balking. His eyes are wide. “You have a boyfriend?”

Jonathan looks over at the Irishman and nods sheepishly, keeping an arm wrapped around his significant other. “Yup. I also know those two other idiots behind the counter.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Brian nearly exclaims, completely at loss.

“Nope,” the American pops the ‘p’. Amusement glitters in his bright blue eyes, while the other’s own stares at him in disbelief and utter shock.

“You—I— _What the fuck is happening_?”

Nogla and Brock glance at each other, both unsure of what to do in this situation. So, Nogla then clears his throat, catching the rest’s attention.

“So, let me get this straight. You’re—“ he points at Delirious. “the friend Brian mentioned.”

As Delirious confirms this, Brian feels his heart flip at how Nogla remembers his name. He quickly turns his head away to hide his reddening face. This whole thing was really unexpected. It doesn’t help that Jon didn’t say a single thing about knowing the people here, especially being in a _relationship_ with one of them. And now Brian is probably head over heels for a certain dark-haired friend of his that he barely knows.

Evan finally releases Delirious. “So, how come you haven’t introduced us? I didn’t know you have another friend we were unaware of.”

The slightly taller male shrugs. “Dunno. I guess I never really thought of getting Brian to meet you guys before until now.”

“Good God,” Brian breathes. “I better not hear you two going at it now while I’m rooming in your guest room, Del. Otherwise, I’m renting an apartment for myself.”

The couple becomes a bit flustered and laughs.

“Don’t worry. We’ll try not to,” Jonathan winks jokingly. Brian just huffs, waving him off.

“Well, the three of you can chat. Someone needs to still hand orders over to customers, so that might as well be me,” Brock then says, returning to one of the cash registers without waiting for any response.

Evan and Jonathan quickly start a conversation with each other, while Nogla and Brian remain awkwardly silent.

Lost in his thoughts, the brunet soon notices a pair of brown staring at him. He feels himself flush again, but forces him to not look away this time as he meets Nogla’s eyes.

The latter sends him a hesitant smile. “It really is a small world, huh?”

Brian emits a small noise of surprise, letting out a short chortle. “I didn’t expect you to remember that.”

“I tend to remember random things more than what I actually need to know,” the man grins.

“I can see that,” he jokes, walking towards the counter. He then realizes something. “Oh. I’ve never gotten your name, have I?”

“My name’s David, but I most commonly go by Nogla. Brock’s the one at the cash register and Evan is that idiot with Delirious,” Nogla motions towards his friends.

“I heard that,” Evan glares at him. “You still need to give me ten dollars.”

He stiffens at that. He completely forgotten about the bet and the fact he has lost. “...Fuck,” he covers his face with his hand, feeling the warmth radiate beneath it.

“Why do you need to give him ten dollars?” Brian asks. Before Nogla could answer, Evan beats him to it.

“We had a bet whether you would come or not today. I won,” the Canadian states proudly.

“Why about me?” Brian furrows his brows in confusion.

Brock jumps into the conversation from where he is working. “You see, Nogla here finds you attractive and won’t muster up the courage to ask for your phone number.”

“I—Brock!” David gapes at his coworker, his face now feeling as if it’s burning.

Brian seems taken off guard by this, wearing his own embarrassed blush. He then looks up at Nogla. “You have any paper and writing utensil I can use?”

Pausing briefly as he is a bit confused on why Brian would need those, he picks up his notepad and pen and hands it over to the fellow Irishman.

Brian takes it and writes something down. He then rips the page off and holds it out to Nogla. “You could’ve just asked and I’d happily give you it.”

The other is at a loss for words, looking down at Brian with wide eyes.

“Well? You gonna take it or did I write my number down for nothin’?”

Quickly, David snaps out of his trance and takes the slip of paper, almost dropping it in the process. “I—Thank you.”

Brian winks at him, a smile quirking on his lips. “No problem.”

“Eww,” they hear Delirious jokingly say behind them.

“Shut the fuck up. I’m still mad at you for not saying anything about knowing them all,” growls Brian. “Besides, you’re the one in a relationship here.”

“I’m disgusted with how horribly you flirt.”

“I doubt you’re any better!”

“Uh, I am!”

Evan shakes his head, intercepting. “Delirious, no, you’re not any better. I know that by experience.”

Jonathan pouts at him. “You love my horrible flirting, though.”

“Unfortunately.”

Brian leans back towards Nogla, cupping his hand around his mouth to whisper, “Are they always like this when together?”

“Yup. You learn to get used to it,” the dark-haired male smirks.

“I hope I do,” Brian huffs. “So, about that phone number thing, I don’t care when or where we go for a date—if that’s what you want, as long as it isn’t another coffee shop. That’s just weird since you work here,” he wrinkles his nose.

David laughs lightheartedly. “Got it. No coffee dates. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Don’t forget it,” the other teases, tapping him on the nose with his index finger. He goes cross-eyed because of it for a brief second.

“No promises.”

\- - -

** Bonus: **

Nogla sets the cup down on the surface of the counter. “A coffee for the wonderful Brine.”

Brian snorts, quirking a brow at him. “It’s Brian, you dipshit.”

“I’m sorry, _Brain_ ,” Nogla proceeds to joke.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Take me out for a date first and maybe I’ll reconsider.”

“Watching this hurts because of how bad at flirting you both are,” Delirious cringes from afar besides Evan.

Brian flips him off. “Don’t you dare get started on this again.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll learn how to flirt and become amazing at it,” Nogla nudges Brian lightly on the shoulder, who responds with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Delirious: I’m going to let this crash and burn.  
> Terroriser: Why do you do this?
> 
> Yes, they’re all in America as stated in the story. Why Vanoss is also there instead of Canada is because of, umm, yes. Jk, it is for pLOt rEasOns.
> 
> Also realized that this fic has the longest word count on this account so far. That’s nice.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y’all are doing okay during quarantine and staying safe. I’m just dying of boredom here. It’s not fun. <_> At least I can take this time to write a bit more often.


End file.
